The Bounty Hunter's Guild
Overview: '''Greetings from the Council of the Bounty Hunters' Guild,''' No matter where you come from, who or what you are, or what kind of life you've led; we already know a few things about you. As good as you are with handling a weapon or a ship you will always want to improve your skills. You get restless if you stay in one place for too long, you know the laws of countless star systems, but you have no intention of using it in a courtroom. If time allows you will not enter a building before you've discreetly checked it over and marked all the potential exits. You're not averse to fighting to get what you need, you've killed, but you're not a murderer. You have no time, and little respect, for those who can't defend themselves and you take satisfaction in doing things right. How do we know these things? Because we're the same... We are hunters. No matter how anti-social you may feel in general you know there are disadvantages to working entirely on your own.You need information and connections to stay alive and get the job done and you sometimes require support and allies to watch your back. In other words you need the Bounty Hunters' Guild and the Guild needs you. As long as there are criminals, there will be bounties... As long as there are bounties, there will be bounty hunters... And as long as there are bounty hunters, there will be always be a Guild. Thanks to countless holo-thrillers the popular opinion of bounty hunters is that we're cold and calculating individuals who measure a person's worth by the price on their head. Most civilians and even many governmental officials regard us as greedy trigger-happy opportunists. They have even been known to call us scum and less civilized names; right until we come knocking. We know what we do and we are damn good at it. '''The Basics:''' We have the toughest job in the galaxy. We pursue the most dangerous criminals and killers after others have failed and when no one else dares. Few people appreciate that our necessary job, a job that someone must do. While others cringe and whimper in weakness and indecision, we're the ones who get things done. But every hunter has to start sometime, and we understand that you're new and don't know all the ins and outs of the trade. Here's how the job works. Someone commits a crime: The Republic, a local government, a corporation, or an individual issues a notification to the Bounty Hunters' Guild and offer a reward for the capture or execution of the criminal. The person that issues the notification is known as the originator and the criminal who is the subject of the notification is called the acquisition, The reward? The bounty! No bounty is off limits and our guild accepts job's from any faction so long as the price is right, keeping the Bounty Hunter's Guild a neutral party in this mess that is the galaxy. The Houses: '''Crimson Nova:''' The '''Crimson Nova''' is one of many chapters of the Bounty Hunters' Guild in operation prior to and during the Clone Wars, and was considered one of the most powerful. The Crimson Nova operated out of The Rig, a space station in the Stenness Node. This house specializes in the bounty of Jedi with prices on their heads. '''House Benelex:''' '''House Benelex''', or '''Benelex Bounty Hunters Guild''', based on Paqualis III, was a major house of bounty hunters within the Bounty Hunters' Guild founded by Corvastan Benelex. It was specializing in kidnapping retrieval and LAACDocs. What is a LAACDocs? ('''Legal Authorization for Advanced Confinement Documents''', or '''LAACDocs''', were orders that allowed Imperial officials to detain anyone they deemed worthy indefinitely, on a whim, to be held without charge or trial.) This house specializes in kidnapping retrieval. '''House Salaktori:''' '''House Salaktori''', or '''Salaktori Hunters Guild''', was the preeminent member house of the Bounty Hunters' Guild. Many of the most elite bounty hunters belonged to this house. The most elite and prominent house. '''Skrine Bounty Hunter College:''' '''Skine Bounty Hunter College''' was a member house of the Bounty Hunters' Guild. It employed specialists who were considered to be at the top of their trade in a variety of fields. This house, houses a variety of bounty hunter's that are the top at a variety of fields. '''(Although certain houses specialize in certain things any house is available for you to approach about any bounty you may have.)''' The Code: